


Marry Me

by Impossibly_Izzy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humour, Just-got-engaged sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Takes place after S05 E04 Halloveen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossibly_Izzy/pseuds/Impossibly_Izzy
Summary: ‘Marry me,’ said Jake, pressing light, chaotic kisses across her neck and jaw.She squirmed underneath him, laughing. ‘That tickles.’‘Marry me, Ames.'





	Marry Me

‘I can’t believe we’re getting married,’ Amy said, not for the first time.

‘Just to check,’ said Jake, stopping on the front step of their apartment building to unlock the door. ‘You mean you can’t believe it in a good way, right?’

‘Of course I do, idiot,’ said Amy.

Jake shot her a teasing grin and pushed the door open and then, instead of walking through it, took Amy’s face in his hands and kissed her.

She’d promised herself she would wait until they got home before she started kissing him. But they had gone to Shaw’s to celebrate, which had been great, because Amy was bubbling over with happiness and needed to share it with as many people as possible. But the downside was that it had meant several more hours before they could leave and she could finally get her hands on her boyfriend – no her _fiancé_.

And now, finally, it was happening. Amy sighed into the kiss, feeling Jake’s lips soft and yet insistent upon her own and his hands enclosing her face.

When she pulled away she said, ‘Let’s go inside,’ and her voice was low and laden with intention.

‘You’re so fucking smart,’ said Jake, grinning as he took her by the hand and led her inside.

The climbed the stairs quickly, before Amy got impatient and pulled Jake into another kiss. He giggled, fumbled with his keys before managing to unlock the apartment door. They fell through it, already kissing again, breaking apart only for as long as it took to discard their shoes, bags and jackets.

Jake pulled Amy into another impatient kiss and she reached down to grope his ass. ‘Bedroom,’ she said. ‘Now.’

Jake took her hand again and they stumbled to the bedroom, where they tumbled in a giggling heap onto the bed. Amy felt delirious with happiness.

‘Marry me,’ said Jake, pressing light, chaotic kisses across her neck and jaw.

She squirmed underneath him, laughing. ‘That tickles.’

‘Marry me, Ames,’ he said again.

‘I am,’ she said, as Jake kissed the delicate skin behind her jaw. ‘We’re getting _married_.’ The words were delicious in her mouth.

‘You get to make a wedding binder,’ said Jake, his mouth on her ear.

She ran one hand over the soft hair of the back of his head as he started nibbling her earlobe with his lips. ‘Oh, I am gonna make _so many_ binders.’

Jake started unbuttoning her shirt, kissing her ribcage, and Amy arched up towards his mouth. He slipped one hand inside her shirt, fondling her breast and running a teasing thumb over her nipple.

‘Did you mean what you said about me being the best detective?’ she said.

‘Yeah,’ said Jake, undoing the remaining buttons of her shirt.

‘I guess that’s fair.’ Amy reached down, trying to push Jake’s open flannel shirt off his shoulders as he kissed her bare stomach. ‘I _do_ have the record for most Halloween heists won.’

‘Hey, I _let_ you win,’ said Jake.

‘ _Sure_ ,’ said Amy.

He pushed himself up on his arms just enough let her get his shirt off, and then sat up and tugged his t-shirt over his head. And Amy pulled him back onto her, kissing his bare shoulder as he returned to kissing her neck.

‘Seriously,’ he said. ‘Do you know how much planning went in to making sure everyone else got out of the way?’

‘Mm, planning,’ she said. She sucked on the skin at the base of his neck, tugging on it with her lips. ‘That doesn’t make you a better detective than me, but it _is_ hot.’

He kissed her on the mouth again, going from playful to hungry as his tongue pressed into her mouth, and rolled them over so that she was on top of him, lying between his legs. She could feel his hard cock against her stomach through the layers of clothing, and she deliberately rubbed herself against it as they kissed.

‘Marry me,’ Jake panted between kisses.

‘Once really wasn’t enough for you, was it?’ said Amy teasingly, running a hand up and down his thigh.

Jake laughed into the kiss. ‘Title of your sex tape.’

‘Too right.’ She slid her hand down between his legs, reaching under him to feel the curve of his ass. He let out a noise somewhere between a sigh and a groan, sending a jolt of arousal to her stomach and spurring her on to grope his butt.

‘On the one hand,’ he said. ‘I want you to keep doing that forever. But on the other hand, I _really_ want to finish taking your clothes off.’

‘Good idea,’ she murmured. She pulled away from him, sitting back on her haunches so that she could unbutton her pants. Jake pushed her shirt off of her shoulders, trailing soft kisses across her skin. She sighed, tipping her head back and Jake ran slow, gentle fingers down her abdomen. His touch was like fire against her skin.

When his hands reached the waistband of her pants he pushed them down slightly, dipping his fingers inside to rub slow circles against her hipbones. Amy sighed again, loving his caressing touches but at the same time wishing he’d get on with it; her clit was aching to be touched.

Jake pressed a careful, deliberate kiss into her collar bone as he slowly slid one hand into her pants.

‘You’re so wet,’ he murmured, his hand cupping her through her underwear.

‘Jake?’

‘Uh-huh?’

‘Take my fucking pants off,’ she said.

He kissed her ribs, giggling. ‘So impatient.’

But he did as she said, tugging her pants down her hips until she had to pull away from him to kick them off. Jake fumbled for his belt, and Amy rolled over to lie on her stomach with her feet in the air as she waited for him to discard his own pants.

‘Hey,’ he said, pressing a sloppy kiss into the side of her neck.

He swung a leg over her hips, the weight of him pressing into her back as he leant over her. Amy twisted her head around as far as she could to claim his lips with a kiss, and then went back to lying down as he trailed more kisses across the back of her shoulders. A part of her wanted to turn over so that they could get on with it, so that she could finally feel his mouth on her, but she was enjoying his teasing kisses.

‘I’m so hard,’ Jake murmured, rocking his hips forward so that his cock rubbed against her ass. It only served to drive her own arousal higher.

He started trailing his kisses down her spine to the small of her back, taking his time. Finally he reached her ass, his fingers tugging at her underwear. Amy lifted her hips so that Jake could pull her underwear off, and then she rolled over onto her back, pushing her hair back from her face.

She revelled in the way Jake’s eyes raked over her, in the mixture of adoration and lust on his face.  Amy draped a leg over his lap, running a hand through her hair, and Jake just watched her for a moment, one hand lazily stroking his erection through his underwear.

And then, _finally_ , he leant forward, pressing a wet kiss to her hip bone. His lips moved along the sensitive join between her abdomen and her thigh, before dipping between her legs. Amy gasped at the sudden sensation of his mouth on her, reaching down to run a hand through his hair.

He ran his hands over her hips, sliding them under her to grab her ass as he began to work her with his tongue. He licked a slow line down her pussy, deliberately avoiding her sweet spot.

Amy groaned. ‘Oh, _fuck_ , Jake.’

He dragged his tongue back up, finally circling around her clit. And Amy threw her head back, bucking up towards his mouth as he continued his ministrations. Jake hummed against her, the vibrations of it running through her as his tongue worked her clit.

Fuck, he was good at this. He always had been, but after two years together he knew exactly what she wanted. And she tugged on his hair, pushed her hips up, groaned as he slipped a finger into her.

‘Oh,’ she sighed. ‘Oh, that’s so good.’

He added a second finger, sliding them slowly in and out as he continued to focus in on her clit with his tongue. Amy moaned, her toes curling as she felt her body tightening. She swore, her legs trembling and her eyes squeezed closed as she got closer and closer, her hand gripping his hair more tightly.

Jake moaned against her, his tongue moving faster. The sensation was overwhelming; her whole body was alive with it. She moaned his name as she came, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her. Jake licked her through her orgasm, drawing it out, until she was spent and panting.

‘Marry me,’ she mumbled.

Jake laughed, kissed the inside of her thigh. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too,’ she said. ‘Fuck, that was good. Get up here and kiss me.’

He complied, leaning over her to press a sloppy kiss to her mouth. She slid her hands down his back, feeling the movement of the muscles under his damp skin. She squeezed his butt again, before hooking her thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and pushing them down.

When Jake pulled away from her to kick them off, Amy took the opportunity to place one hand on his chest and push him down onto his back.

‘I like where this is going,’ he said, grinning up at her as she straddled his thighs.

She leant forward, kissing him ravenously until he moaned against her mouth. She seized his hands, pinning them above his head, kissed his jaw and his neck. She ran the tip of her tongue over the pink mark she had left their earlier, caressing his skin with her mouth.

Jake hooked his fingers around the hand that held his down, caressing Amy’s knuckles. ‘Hey, nice engagement ring,’ he murmured.

‘Are you complimenting your own taste?’ she said. She sat up, letting go of his hands to reach behind her back to unhook her bra.

‘Yes,’ said Jake. ‘I have _uh_ -mazing taste.’

Amy tossed her bra to the side; her breasts brushed Jake’s body as she kissed her way down his chest.

‘Amazing taste in music, amazing taste in future wives… amazing taste in – _oh_.’ His self-assured teasing was cut off by a gasp when Amy took his cock in her mouth.

‘Mm?’ she hummed, making it a question, like _please, don’t let me interrupt._

‘ _Amazing_ ,’ he said again, his voice a breathy moan.

She slid her mouth back up his length, flicking her tongue over his tip.

‘What was that?’ She wrapped her hand around his cock, slick with her saliva, and stroked it slowly.

‘You’re amazing,’ Jake groaned. His head was tipped back, his eyes screwed shut. ‘ _Fuck_ , Ames. Faster?’

Amy smirked, even though Jake couldn’t see it. ‘Now who’s impatient?’

He let out a frustrated whine, pushing his hips up to thrust into her hand. Amy smoothed her other hand over his hip, keeping her movements slow and gentle. And then she let go of him altogether, sliding two fingers into her mouth and then lightly tracing them over his balls.

Jake was panting, his chest rising and falling quickly as he ran one hand through his hair. Amy was getting turned on all over again just looking at him – and, she remembered, this was going to be her whole life. Because they were _getting married_.

‘ _Please_ , Ames,’ said Jake.

Amy continued to run her spare hand over the smooth skin of Jake’s hip as she slid her slick fingers under his balls to massage the taught skin there.

‘Good?’ she said, already knowing what the answer would be.

‘ _So_ good,’ sighed Jake.

She moved her fingers harder against him, the pressure drawing a moan from his lips.

‘That’s so -ah – _fuck._ ’

She loved how incoherent she made him, how quickly she reduced him to a stammering mess under her hands. He looked amazing, his face flushed and his hair tousled, desperately squirming underneath her. She could tell he was close. Amy kept the movement of her fingers steady, rubbing him with small circular movements.

He bucked his hips again even though there was nothing for him to thrust against, letting out a frustrated groan. ‘Ames – I’m so – ah.’ He grabbed his dick, tugging on it hard and fast, and Amy couldn’t help letting out a moan just from the sight of him. He groaned loudly as he came, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth open.

She watched his face relax as he ran a hand through his damp hair. ‘That was incredible.’

‘You did most of the work,’ Amy said, crawling up the bed to lie beside him.

He opened his eyes, smiling at her sleepily. ‘I think you got exactly what you wanted.’

Amy kissed him, slowly and tenderly. She didn’t need to tell him that he was right.

‘Remember that sex tape joke you made earlier?’ she said.

‘Once isn’t enough for you?’

‘That’s the one.’ Amy shot him a flirtatious smile.

Jake glanced down at the sticky mess on his stomach. ‘I should probably take a shower.’

‘We could combine those things?’

‘Smort,’ said Jake, grinning. ‘Two things in one. I have such a smart girlfriend.’

Amy kissed him again.

‘Fiancée,’ she corrected.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smutty fic, so hopefully it was good?? I think it ended up being more banter than actual sex, but hopefully you guys liked it XD


End file.
